Brick Car
The Red Brick Car, or simply Brick Car is an is an unusable vehicle featured in The Simpsons: Hit & Run. It cannot be driven by the player without the use of modifications, the Red Brick Car cheat, or the all cars cheat which requires 100% game completion. Description The Brick Car a red box-shaped with blue square headlights and rectangular taillight sets; the brake light and parking lights are two separated squares. A gear acting as the engine is right by the front of the interior—it's accompanied by two eccentric pistons, both of which pump faster the faster the vehicle goes. The wheels are all colorfully painted cogs, with the front-left wheel being green, the front-right black, the back-left being yellow, and the back-right being blue. The steering wheel isn't attached to any of the wheels or axles, and just protrudes from the base of the interior at a nearly 90°. It doesn't resemble, or appear to be based off any real world vehicles. Tips The Brick Car has decent speed, which allows it to pursue a number of mission objectives rather quickly, and it has great acceleration to boot. However, it is also very frail and hard to steer, so the player must take great care not to destroy it. Mission Appearances * The Brick Car doesn't appear in any mission at any point. The player can however make this car replace the existing bonus cars in each level via the use of a cheat code. (More information below) Cheat There exists a cheat in which the player can replace all the existing bonus cars in each level with the Red Brick Car. Once the cheat is activated, all the player has to do is go to the location where the regular bonus car would be, and the Brick Car will be there waiting. It can be used in any mission for that level. The player can activate the cheat by inputting the following commands: * Computer - Down, Down, Right, Left while pressing the F1 key in the options menu. (both in-game and in main-menu work, but main-menu will most likely cause the game to crash) * Xbox/Gamecube - B, B, Y, X while pressing the LT+RT triggers in the options menu. (both in-game and in main-menu work) * PlayStation - ○, ○, △, □ while pressing the L1+R1 triggers in the options menu. (both in-game and in main-menu work) Note: The player can also use the All Cars Cheat and acquire the Brick Car through the phone-booth if they have achieved 100% completion, and this can be used in conjunction with the Red Brick Car cheat. Trivia * The Red Brick Car also appears in The Simpsons: Road Rage. It was a developmental test vehicle for the game, and was also only accessible via the use of cheat codes. It's sports a much more simplistic appearance in Road Rage; basically being a red cuboid with multicolored, non-moving disks as wheels. It was most likely included in Hit and Run as an allusion to the Road Rage variant. * The Brick Car is simply referred to as the "redbrick" in it's phone booth name. This is the same as it's internal code name, and is called as such because the developers forgot to give it a proper name in the phonebooth. The same issue appears with the Bonestorm Truck (cBone) and Glass Truck (glastruc). * The Red Brick Car is sometimes called the ''LEGO Car ''because of it's resemblance to a 2×3 LEGO brick. Category:Vehicles Category:Unusable Vehicles